Whose Is It?
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: As of late Kagome had been meeting up with Sesshoumaru without Inuyasha's knowledge, Naraku wants her in his grasp and wants her to have his child. What happens when Kagome gets pregnant? Whose child will it be? Inuyasha's? Sesshoumaru's? Naraku's? What d


Summary: As of late Kagome had been meeting up with Sesshoumaru without Inuyasha's knowledge, Naraku wants her in his grasp and wants her to have his child. What happens when Kagome gets pregnant? Whose child will it be? Inuyasha's? Sesshoumaru's? Naraku's? What does Ryūkotsusei have to do with this? DBZ star both good and evil

**Whose it is?**

Kagome and Sango had been searching for Inuyasha and Miroku all day, ever since that troll youkai attacked them and split them up they had been searching since. Both the girls had been walking as Kirara was with the boys, they were so tired and felt weak. They knew if they were attacked by a youkai now they wouldn't really stand a chance, they continued to walk through the trees when they heard a roar "Oh please don't let that be a youkai that wants us for dinner" Kagome groaned

"I don't think it wants to 'eat' us Kagome" Sango then pulled out her sword and pulled Kagome behind her "Stay behind me and get your arrows ready"

"They snapped when we were fighting the troll earlier"

"Damn it" Kagome felt its aura was strong too strong, she grabbed Sango's wrist and began to run

"It's too strong for us Sango, its aura is terribly strong" The girls continued to run through the forest until they came to a dead end "Sango what are we going to do? There's a stone wall blocking our path"

"Just pray that Inuyasha and Miroku will come" Just as they said that a dragon youkai appeared with his minions and grinned maliciously at them "Stay back" Sango shouted at them as she pulled her Hirakotsu out in the way to defend herself and Kagome "I'll kill you"

"Woman you will not kill the Great Ryūkotsusei, I single handedly killed the so-called-Great-King-Of-The-Western-Lands Inutaisho"

"Inuyasha's father" Kagome gasped

"Inuyasha?" Ryūkotsusei looked confused "He had another kid? Interesting I wonder if this kid is even more powerful than Inutaisho's other pup. Feh Sesshoumaru he thinks he is the all high and mighty Prince of the West but he will encounter me soon and when he does he will die and I will take his father's lands" He mused "I'll have to kill this Inuyasha too if I want to claim the Western Lands without a war, tell me women who is this Inuyasha? What is he like?"

"Like we'd tell you" Kagome snapped "He'll destroy you"

"I'd like to see him try"

"Milord" One of Ryūkotsusei's minions began "I have heard of an Inuyasha who is at war with Naraku...he is a half breed"

"What?" Ryūkotsusei smiled "Inutaisho rutted with a human? Oh this is too good, he will not be a threat. The only threat I'll have to worry about is Inutaisho's full blooded pup, but first..." He looked over to the girls "What do you say we have some fun first?" All of his minions' eyes grew with lust as they looked upon the girls "And perhaps after we're through with them we can eat them" He jumped over to them and grabbed their wrists and decided which one he wanted "I prefer the youngest ones, they're usually full of energy and subdue quickly" He then threw Sango to one of his minions "You have her and enjoy"

"SANGO" Kagome screamed as Sango was thrown against the wall beside her

"Quiet" Ryūkotsusei warned "I only want you screaming when I tell you to" He leaned into her and was about to kiss her when he heard cries behind him and turned to see all of his minions in a bloody pile upon the floor dead, he looked up at their killer and growled "Pup, how dare you kill my minions" He knocked Kagome to the floor and walked over to his intruder "Well since you're here I'll kill you now...my Great and Mighty Prince Sesshoumaru" He bowed with a smirk

"Ryūkotsusei you are the once who caused my father's death" Sesshoumaru stated "What did go on between you two for him to seal you away for a few generations?"

"If I remember correctly it was because I was trespassing on his lands, causing trouble and what was the last one...umm...oh yes I remember, he didn't want any harm to come to you his precious pup" He smirked "Do you feel guilty Sesshoumaru? To know that you're the cause of your father's death? Will you let me kill you so that the guilt will leave you?"

"I do not feel guilty if my father died for me, it was his choice and not mine" He replied simply and bored "And no I will not let you kill me, if you want a fight then I will give you one" He unsheathed his sword

"You should know better than to challenge someone stronger than you pup..."

"Do not call me something that you have no respect to" Sesshoumaru saw Kagome on the floor and smirked "You knew the miko belonged to me?"

"She does?" Ryūkotsusei looked down at Kagome "I thought you hated humans Sesshoumaru, or are you turning into your father?"

"My father married a human whore, I would not mate with one of those" Ryūkotsusei then dragged Kagome to her feet and pulled her hard against his chest "She is a beauty though, do you agree Sesshoumaru? I've got myself a tasty virgin"

"She's not a virgin" Sesshoumaru smirked "And she's not yours" They then heard another cry and saw that Sango had managed to stab the other minion

"You'll pay for that" Ryūkotsusei eyed "You're a demon slayer, I helped Naraku destroy a village full of you lot"

"Sango run" Kagome whispered

"Sango?" He questioned "So you're Kohaku's sister"

"He better be safe" Sango snapped as she aimed her Hirakotsu at him

"You wouldn't dare hit me with your friend in my arms"

"But I would" Ryūkotsusei found himself being punched in the face, releasing Kagome and going flying into the stone wall; Kagome fell into Sesshoumaru's free arm where he pulled her behind him and Sango followed too

"You insolent brat" Ryūkotsusei shouted "I'm going to..." _'It's Naraku, return I have a new plan' _"...get you later" He then disappeared from sight

"Coward" Sesshoumaru said as he sheathed his sword, he then turned to Kagome and Sango "Why are you not travelling with my idiot brother?"

"We got split up from him" Kagome answered "Thanks for saving us Sesshoumaru" She smiled

"I will return you to Inuyasha immediately, you should know better than to wander around during mating season"

"Mating season?" Kagome didn't know it had come "Already? Wow that was fast"

"Umm Prince Sesshoumaru, what were you talking about earlier when you were saying that Kagome belongs to you?" Sango asked

"So you haven't told anyone yet?" He asked Kagome

"No" She shook her head "I was going to do it soon though"

"Do what?" Sango asked. Kagome turned to her

"I know you'll be angry Sango but me and Sesshoumaru have been meeting up and..." She blushed

"Since when?"

"Last mating season" She was waiting for Sango's angry reaction

"I'm not angry Kagome" Sango smiled "I'm just glad it's not Inuyasha, he's hurt you too many times"

"Don't tell Inuyasha or Miroku yet though, they wouldn't understand"

"If they have any problems with us Kagome I will see to them personally" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally

"That's what I'm scared about, the fights between you and Inuyasha may get more violent and I wouldn't want that to happen because of me" He gave a I-understand nod and walked forward

"Let is find that whelp then, the sooner I find him the safer you'll be" The girls followed behind linking arms like best friends/sisters do

"How many times have you done it?" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear

"Lost count" Kagome giggled

"Is he good?"

"He is to me" She blushed "He's my first so I won't know what others are like"

"Is he big" Kagome nodded "How much would you say"

"Ok now shut up" Kagome poked her tongue "You dirty girl" Kagome laughed, unbeknownst to any of them that Sesshoumaru could hear them

"Do you love him Kagome?" Sesshoumaru definitely wanted to hear this

"I think I am, it's stronger than how I felt about Inuyasha"

"Awe" Sango smirked "My little sis is all grown up" She laughed

"Can't say the same about you"

"Hey" She frowned playfully

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome began "Where's Rin and the toad?"

"At the palace, we're in the Western borders"

"Oh yeah, I can see the palace" Kagome pointed out to a tall white castle that looked extremely enchanted "I'm telling you now Sango, that palace is amazing"

"You've been there?" She asked

"Yeah, do you remember when it was snowing and I went missing for 2 days? Well that's where I was" She grinned "It was fun too"

"And what do you call fun Kagome?"

"Sango" Kagome scolded "I swear I'm going to hit you now..." She was cut off when Sesshoumaru covered her mouth and slammed her to a tree as he tripped Sango so that she would be crouched behind a bush

"Be quiet" He released Kagome and looked past the tree to see a youkai in green, a youkai in pink and a youkai in white with purple markings on its head, elbows and knees. They didn't notice them as they walked by talking

"It has been over 4 decades since I've been back here" The one in green smiled

"Yes well that whelp Inutaisho exiled us as he was afraid of his family's well being" The one in pink snickered

"Well Inutaisho is dead now" The one in white smirked "But I've heard that his pup had taken over, Prince Sesshoumaru. I remember him when he was small, I sent him into a coma that is part of the reason why we were exiled"

"I bet it was fun beating the brat though" The one in green grinned "Don't you agree Majin Buu?" He asked the youkai in pink

"Yes I do Cell" He replied to the one in green "So Freeza, are we going to pursue Sesshoumaru? Kill him? Take over the Western Lands?" He asked the one in white

"I think we will pay him a visit first, come on he is not in his palace I would be able to sense his aura from here" The idiot didn't know the young Prince could hide his aura and scent "Come, let's head North. Naraku is there and so is Inutaisho's half breed kid Inuyasha" They then set off towards the North, when Sesshoumaru was certain they were gone he stepped back from the tree and let the girls move freely

"Sesshoumaru, who were they?" Kagome asked "Why did you hide? It's not like you"

"They are another bunch of my father's enemies, I had no choice but to hide. They would have killed me without a second thought" He replied "I can kill them one by one but not all together"

"They're going after Inuyasha, we have to save him"

"It would only result in our deaths" He answered

"But I can't leave my best friend to die Sesshoumaru, I'm going" Kagome said firmly "It's up to you if you're coming but I know more people would survive if you do come" She saw his annoyed face, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him "Please?" Sango thought she was going to lose her friend at this moment "Please Sesshoumaru, I'll reward you" She whispered into his ear "I want you to be by my side"

"Fine, but you will remain at my side at this battle" She nodded and smiled

"Thank you" She then leaned into his lips and kissed him passionately, he wrapped his arms and held her tight and deepened the kiss when he heard a whistle

"Get in there Sesshoumaru" Came a voice. Sesshoumaru broke contact with Kagome's lips and looked up to see a man in orange "Its been a while" He landed and grinned "I'm hurt Sessh, you never told me you had a girlfriend"

"Well I haven't seen you in 2 decades Goku" Sesshoumaru replied to the man identified as Goku "Where's Vegeta, 18 and Gohan?"

"They're already in the North fighting, I advised 18 not to fight but she wouldn't listen"

"What's wrong with 18?"

"She and Vegeta are having a baby together, there's a possibility her baby will get killed if she fights. I don't want her to feel the pain of losing a loved one like I did with my wife"

"I see"

"You know what it feels like, you've lost your father and almost lost your mother when Freeza attacked her before"

"Well then let's go to the North before 18 fights any more" Goku nodded and turned to see Sango

"Well hello there gorgeous, are you taken?" He asked as he took her hand "I'm single if you are" Sango blushed

"D-don't you think you should be helping your companions?"

"Yeah, but since we're flying I'll carry you can flirt one the way" He winked as he lifted her bridal style

"You haven't changed at all" Sesshoumaru shook his head as he lifted Kagome bridal style "Hold on"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She poked her tongue out "Can those youkai be hurt with sacred arrows?"

"I assume so" They then took to the sky and flew North "You have no arrows to injure them with though"

"I know, I was just asking" They had just entered the Northern lands when they saw Vegeta, 18 and Gohan standing in line together facing Freeza, Cell and Majin Buu who was opposite them "Their auras are terribly strong, but I still can't see Inuyasha"

"He is here, I can smell him and...Naraku and Ryūkotsusei" They landed beside Vegeta and the males set the girls down

"Prince Sesshoumaru" Freeza smiled "What an honour it is to see you again, how's your father?"

"You'll be asking him yourself soon" He replied as he unsheathed his sword "Tell me Freeza, where is Inuyasha?"

"The half breed? We don't know to be honest, I can smell him along with the rest of my group but cannot see him"

"AH"

"That was Inuyasha's cry" Kagome gasped "Sesshoumaru..."

"There's a barrier hiding them" Vegeta said "We cannot break it, it is impossible" Sesshoumaru sheathed his Tokijen and unsheathed the sword he only used on formidable foes...Bakusaiga, it transformed red in his hands just like Inuyasha's would. He jumped into the air and came down onto the barrier, the barrier dissipated to reveal Inuyasha lying helplessly on the ground with Naraku holding his own sword at his neck

"Do you fear death Inuyasha?" Before Inuyasha could reply he saw Sesshoumaru knock Naraku back and stood in front of his brother

"You've gone to all this trouble to kill Inuyasha and myself, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked as Inuyasha struggled to sit up

"Well you have a history with these youkai Prince Sesshoumaru, I thought you would like to see them again" He grinned "Ryūkotsusei you take the Prince, I'll take Inuyasha"

"You know he's too injured to fight Naraku" Sesshoumaru mused "How about you actually fight someone who isn't wounded or are you afraid of death?"

"I agree Prince Sesshoumaru" Naraku grinned evilly "I won't harm any wounded, that's why I'm going for Kagome" He then dived forward. As he did Sesshoumaru managed to get to Kagome before Naraku and stood in front of her "What's wrong your highness? Why do you care if I kill a human girl? A miko if that"

"You will not harm her Naraku" Sesshoumaru growled "Goku, go aid my brother" Goku nodded and ran to Inuyasha "You will fight me Naraku"

"Actually I won't, I can't get what I want right now so I'll come back after" He winked

"And what exactly do you want?"

"I want the shards that Kagome holds and...for her to bear my child"

"I would never sleep with you" Kagome snapped

"Oh believe me Kagome" Naraku taunted "I have better moves than Sesshoumaru" He then disappeared along with his minions

"He's disgusting" Kagome snapped. She saw the blood seeping from her best friend "Inuyasha" She ran to his aid with Sango following close behind, she kneeled beside him and Goku "Are you okay?"

"He stabbed me...just below...my...heart" Kagome rested her hand on his chest and healed the wound "Thanks" He smiled weakly

"Any time" She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him "Sango and I were so worried"

"Inuyasha" Sango began "Where's Miroku, Shippo and Kirara?"

"I sent Kirara to take Shippo away from here, near the west and Naraku has Miroku captive at his lair"

"Oh my god" Sango covered her mouth "We have to save him, Naraku will kill him"

"He's taking him hostage Sango, he won't kill him" Kagome reassured "Unless he perverts"

"Real nice Kagome" Sango smiled as she hugged her "You always know what to say"

"I know" She giggled "What are we going to do now?"

"You will come back to the palace" Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to them "Naraku wants you and will attack the palace, I have soldiers who will bring him down a my side"

"What so you're going to use her as bait?" Inuyasha yelled "I'm not having my mate being used"

"You're mate?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "I see no mating mark on her"

"She's not mine officially...yet" He folded his arms

"Inuyasha, I've told you I'm not an object. I don't belong to anyone" Kagome snapped "I agree with Sesshoumaru's plan, it will be a good strategy"

"Then it's settled" Sesshoumaru said "Goku, are you and the rest going to aid us in this battle?"

"You bet" 18 said as she stepped forward with Gohan and Vegeta following "We'll teach those morons whose the best around here"

"You think I'm going to let you fight 18?" Sesshoumaru asked "You're carrying a child, it isn't a wise decision"

"Well what other use can I be?"

"You guard the inside of the castle where the rest of the women will stay" He then turned to Inuyasha "Are you going to join me in this battle? To kill the youkai who killed our father?" Inuyasha nodded and stood "I will"

"Then let us go, we will be flying. Goku carry Inuyasha would you?"

"Hang on" Inuyasha stepped in "Why won't 'you' carry me"

"Because I've already got my hands full" He then walked over to Kagome and lifted her bridal style

"No way" Inuyasha growled "You're not going to carry my mate, if she says something bad to you you'll drop her"

"Why would I kill the key to defeating Naraku?" He then flew into the air and Inuyasha growled when he saw Kagome wrap her arms around his neck "You better tell him to keep his mouth shut Kagome, if he keeps calling you his mate I'll kill him"

"I'll make sure he stops" She smiled as she looked into his eyes "You know its been two months since I've seen you, where have you been?"

"My palace, I had some work to do" He then flew west with Goku carrying Inuyasha, Gohan carrying Sango and 18 and Vegeta following behind. By nightfall they arrived at the palace to find Shippo and Kirara outside the gates awaiting them, some how the cat youkai knew he mistress would come here. They all entered the palace where they heard Jaken's constant screams

"Rin, get to bed NOW"

"Don't shout at me Jaken"

"I'll do what I please" There was then a smack and a cry, Rin came running out of Sesshoumaru's study holding her head and crying. She saw Sesshoumaru and ran to him

"Prince Sesshoumaru" The infant cried "Jaken hit my with his staff of two heads" Kagome kneeled and took the infant into her arms

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru called. The imp came downstairs sheepishly and bowed when he got to his master's feet "Don't touch her again" He then kicked the imp flying across the room. Rin settled in Kagome's arms as said person stood up

"Kagome?" Rin wiped her eyes "Are you going to be staying here again?"

"Again?" Inuyasha questioned

"Yes I will" Kagome smiled trying to ignore Inuyasha's comment "Do you want me to put you to bed sweetie?"

"Yes please" Kagome nodded and cuddled the infant closer "Goodnight Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Goodnight Rin" He nodded. Kagome then carried Rin to her room; Jaken regained his composure and stood up "Jaken show our guests to their rooms" The imp nodded and led everyone to their rooms. Kagome lay Rin onto the bed and pulled the covers over her, she kissed her forehead and smiled down at the sleepy angel

"Sleep tight Rin"

"Goodnight Kagome" Kagome then walked over to the door, blew out the candle and left whilst closing the door behind her. She was about to walk downstairs when she saw Sesshoumaru leaning against a door looking at her

"This way Kagome" She walked over to him and smiled sweetly, he opened the door and she walked in, he followed in behind her and closed the door "Everyone is in their rooms, yours will be beside mine which is two doors down"

"The same room then" She perked as she wrapped her arms around his waist "I've missed you, you were gone too long last time"

"My apologies" He smirked as he leaned it and met her lips, she deepened the kiss and found that his hands had slithered around her waist

"Sessh" She whispered as he lifted her to sit on his desk "You bring people into this study we can't here..."

"I know" He kissed her neck "I'm not going to mate you here" He then pulled her off the desk and let her stand "Meet me in my room in a half hour, your friend Sango is a door down from your room if you wish to see her"

"I'll see you then" She kissed his lips once more and left his study, she then walked down the hallway and knocked on Sango's door "Sango it's Kagome, can I come in?" Sango came to the door and answered it

"Of course you can Kagome" She smiled as she let her friend step through. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed with Kagome "How's Rin?"

"She's fine"

"Oh my gosh Kagome, you're lip it's bleeding" Kagome pressed her finger to her lip and frowned

"I'm going to kill him" She cursed "I didn't realize he bit my lip"

"You went to see Sesshoumaru? What did you do?"

"Well we made out and he wants me to meet him in his bedroom in an hour" Kagome blushed

"Are you going?" Sango asked excited as she leaned forward

"Yeah" She nodded "I'm just scared, what if Inuyasha hears?"

"Stop thinking of others before yourself Kagome" Sango scolded "Do something to make yourself happy for a change and don't worry Inuyasha said he was going to go to sleep anyway" Kagome nodded and sighed slightly

"Hey do you want to come see my room?"

"Yeah" Sango smiled "Kirara, stay here and rest" The cat youkai mewed and went to sleep. The girls ran into Kagome's new room and Sango gasped when she entered "Kagome, it's beautiful" The room was lilac with silver crescent moons all over the place, there was a dresser, a desk, a walk though wardrobe, a bed, and a balcony. Sango also noticed two doors, one obviously led to a bathroom but where did the other lead to "Hey Kagome, where does the other door lead to?"

"Sesshoumaru's room" Kagome smiled shyly

"Gosh, he must love you if he gives you all of this"

"You think he loves me?" Kagome never thought of him loving her before, she knew she loved him but she didn't know he returned it

"Looks like it, perhaps you should ask him" Kagome pondered this as the girls lay back on the bed and thought, she looked at her clock that she had left here last time and noticed she had a half hour left "Do you love Sesshoumaru, Kagome?"

"I think so, I feel more for him than I did Inuyasha" She shrugged "And he shows he cares for me too"

"Well that's a start" Sango smiled "I wonder if Miroku is ok"

"I'm sure he's fine" Kagome hugged her friend "I know you love him"

"I don't" She said "I love him as a brother, I don't love anyone any more" She sighed

"What about this Goku guy? He seems really sincere" She smiled "He's cute too" They laughed. Sango looked at Kagome's clock and got up

"You have just over 15 minutes left" She grinned "Let's get you dolled up, do you have any sexy clothes left here?"

"Underwear wise yes but I don't know about night clothes, Sesshoumaru usually gets them for me"

"Well let's start with underwear" Sango then ran to Kagome's wardrobe and pulled out a black thong with a matching bra "These are cute and kinky" She teased "Put these on and I'll find you something to wear over it" Kagome did as Sango 'ordered'. Sango then passed her a silk pink nightdress that just about covered her underwear "And you say Sesshoumaru gets you these" She laughed. When Kagome had slipped on the dress Sango brushed her hair and hugged her "Make sure you actually do get some sleep tonight" She then left the room and returned to her own.

Kagome waited on her bed and saw the door that was in between hers and Sesshoumaru's open and the Prince himself walked in

"You look beautiful tonight Kagome" He said as he stood right in front of where she sat

"I should look beautiful to you all the time anyway" She teased. He lifted her bridal style as she giggled

"Oh believe me my lady you do" He then kissed her lips and carried her into his room whilst closing the door (god knows how) behind him. He lay her on his bed and lay beside her "Be my mate Kagome"

"Why? For you to have my children, get back at Inuyasha or to have me?"

"To have you" He whispered as he got on top of her and rested his head in the crook of her neck "I think I love you Kagome" She gasped, Sango was right he did love her "The night I found you was the best night ever" He whispered "Be mine Kagome, I'll always protect you"

"Oh Sesshoumaru" She kissed his lips passionately "I'll be your mate" He then growled seductively and took her...

The next morning Kagome woke in her bed in her bedroom "That's weird" She mused to herself, she touched the mark Sesshoumaru had placed on her neck the previous night and smiled "I'm his" She said out loud, she looked at her clock and got up "Well might as well get dressed" She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a long silk creamy kimono "Awe it's beautiful" She slipped it on and clipped her hair into a high pony tail, she then slipped on a matching pair of shoes and went to the door that led to Sesshoumaru's room. Without knocking she entered and found him in just his trousers in his wardrobe "Morning" She smiled as she walked over to him

"Morning" He replied as he leaned down to her and kissed her "Did you sleep well?"

"I did" He then pulled out his kimono top and slipped it on "I'm assuming you do not want anyone knowing yet?"

"Well I'll tell Sango and you can tell someone, I just don't want Inuyasha knowing yet"

"Why not?"

"Because you two will fight" He nodded in understanding and she kissed him "I'm going to see Sango ok?"

"Ok" He gave her a quick hug and let her on her way, he had a smile on his face as if he knew something. Kagome ran into Sango's room and jumped on her

"Sango wake up" Kagome giggled

"Kagome..." Sango moaned as she sat up "It's too early"

"Fine I won't tell you about last night"

"What?" Sango shot up and was now full awake "Spill"

"It was amazing and he asked me to be his mate...I accepted"

"Congratulations sis" Sango held her adopted sister and smiled "I'm guessing you're not going to tell Inuyasha yet?"

"Not yet I'm..." She quickly shot off the bed and ran to Sango's bathroom where she was sick

"Kagome?" Sango followed her to the bathroom and found her crouched over the toilet "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I don't know what came over me" She felt her forehead but there was no fever "Perhaps it is too much excitement"

"Perhaps or..."

"No" Kagome knew what she was implying "It's too early for me to be pregnant" She rolled her eyes "Just get dressed, breakfast will most probably be soon" As she said this Jaken was at the door, Kagome answered it and looked down at the toad

"Breakfast is served...Princess" He then rushed off

"Princess? Oh crap he better not say that in front of Inuyasha" Sango was now dressed and they were making their way to the dining room. When they arrived everyone was there and Goku was smirking at both of them _'He knows then' _She thought to herself. She sat beside Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha "Hey good morning guys" Inuyasha was looking at her weird "What's wrong with you?"

"Your scent has changed?"

"Really?" Kagome asked pretending to be clueless "What do I smell of?" Sesshoumaru found this amusing

"I don't know, it's like you're two people"

"Huh, do you mean like carrying another person with me?" He nodded "Don't be silly Inuyasha perhaps you've got a cold coming down" She gave Sesshoumaru we-need-to-talk look and began to eat her breakfast

"So Sesshoumaru, what are we going to do about Naraku and his minions?" Inuyasha asked

"We can only train for now, they will attack the palace soon enough" Kagome quickly shot up from her seat and ran to the nearest bathroom, I guess she couldn't stomach her food "I'll see to her" He went to her, Inuyasha was too idiotic to wonder why his brother was seeing to his Kagome "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru entered the bathroom and found her washing her face "Are you ok mate?"

"Yeah I'm ok" Sesshoumaru helped her stand "I need to tell you something...you're pregnant"

"WHAT?!" He had to cover his ears "Oh sorry" She forgot how sensitive his ears are "But how could I have the symptoms already? We only mated last night and it was 2 months since we last mated before last night"

"You're having a hanyou, it will grow much faster"

"A hanyou? Are you ok with that?"

"Of course I am" He smiled "I'm not exactly sure if it is hanyou but I know it's not human"

"We'll have to tell Inuyasha now" She sighed "Come on, we'll go announce it" They then re-entered the dining room "Umm we have something to tell you" Inuyasha listened intently "I'm pregnant"

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha screamed "Whose the father? I demand to know who you cheated on me with"

"I didn't cheat on you Inuyasha" Kagome snapped "We're not even a couple"

"But you told me you loved me"

"That was over a year ago, I've moved on since then"

"Well whose the father?" Inuyasha demanded

"Well if I tell you promise me you will not fight this person"

"Fine" Inuyasha folded his arms

"It's Sesshoumaru's"

"Sesshoumaru's?" Inuyasha gapped "You didn't want me but my brother? Sesshoumaru I'll kill you for taking my mate"

"Your mate?" Sesshoumaru questioned "If you look I believe you'll see she's mine" He walked behind Kagome and pulled her kimono to show her neck that revealed her mating mark, Inuyasha went eye wide

"Kagome why? Is this to get back at me with Kikyo?"

"No Inuyasha, I'm in love with your brother. I would have told you sooner but I thought you two would fight to the death and I didn't want it to be over my sake"

"Sorry to break it to you Kagome, but he's still going to die" Inuyasha then unsheathed Tetsusaiga and aimed it Sesshoumaru "You'll pay for taking her"

"Calm down" Goku stepped out in front of Inuyasha "We have more things to worry about at the moment and besides you owe Sesshoumaru your life, he saved yours yesterday"

"Fine, but as soon as Naraku is dead you'll follow him Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha sheathed his sword

"That's assuming you don't die in battle Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru smirked

"Ditto" He huffed "What do you see in Kagome anyway? She's a human you hate her kind"

"I can't help who I fall in love with Inuyasha, and besides what do 'you' see in her?"

"Just our...friendship"

"Then why did you call her your mate before?"

"Because we are meant to be but then you got in the way and had her carry your brat"

"The child may be hanyou like you and you will be its uncle, don't you want a little hanyou child to play with?"

"Not if it turns out like you" Inuyasha snapped "I feel sorry for the kid, it will have a dad like you"

"And you think you could make a better father?"

"Most probably, children need love and compassion and need lots of attention. You will never give you kid that"

"Believe me I intend to" He then pulled Kagome to him "Come with me" She gave a weary nod and let her mate lead her off to his study, when they got in he sat her down in a chair as he leaned on his desk

"Do you have to argue with him?"

"I wasn't the one who started it"

"Oh really mature" Kagome rolled her eyes "He's most probably hurt"

"And he should be to lose such a girl like you" He then leaned over her chair and kissed her tenderly "When we are battling you and 18 will be in a room that will be guarded by an unbreakable barrier"

"Why don't you just put that around the palace?"

"Because it would be a cowardly move and I do not have enough strength to do that"

"How much energy would you be taking up when you put the barrier around 18 and myself?"

"Only a quarter"

"Only a quarter? Sesshoumaru you'll need all the strength you'll need, don't waste it on me"

"You're worth it" He then stood up straight "You realize that you are the Princess of the West now don't you?"

"Yes I do, I'll be fine as long as you're here to help me" She beamed

"I will don't worry"

"What do you want our baby to be?"

"I'd like our pup to be a boy" He replied

"I want a little girl, I know what to get her then" She giggled "But I wouldn't mind a boy either, as long as he is like his father" She smiled softly to him

"Well if we have a girl she better be like her mother"

"You'd want to live with another miko?"

"I wouldn't mind as long as she didn't try to purify me" Kagome laughed as she stood

"Will I get a bump?"

"Not much of one, youkai pups are born very small. I'll be able to hold one in the palm of my hand"

"Awe it'll be so cute" She smiled "How long until its born?"

"Well if it's hanyou it will take 5 months if it is a full youkai it will be 2 and a half months"

"Gosh, that's not very long" She then sat there for a moment "We'll have to go shopping"

"Excuse me?"

"Well the baby needs clothes, food, milk..."

"The pup will be fed from you" He said as he looked at her

"You mean I will have to breast feed it?" He nodded "Well it better not have sharp fangs" She folded her arms over her chest, he smirked and went on his knees in front of her

"I have sharp fangs and you never complain to me" He folded his arms on her legs, she blushed and turned away

"Shut up" She poked her tongue out to him and folded her own arms "You're gentle anyway the pup won't know how to be gentle when it feeds" He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his head on her stomach "Are you ok Sesshou?" He nodded and closed his eyes

"I'm just relaxing for a few moments until I have to work" She looked at him in awe and placed one hand on his shoulder whilst the other stroked his head, as she did this he purred slightly "You'll have to stop that soon, I think I'll fall asleep here" He mused

"Hey I wouldn't mind" She kissed his head "I sense Inuyasha's aura coming this way" Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up just as Inuyasha walked in "Hey Yasha" She smiled

"Hey" He knew he couldn't stay angry at her "Sesshoumaru, one of Naraku's minions is downstairs, he's demanding to see you"

"Stay here Kagome" He kissed her forehead "I'll send the demon slayer up to keep you company" Kagome nodded and watched the two brothers leave. Sesshoumaru followed his younger brother downstairs and found Freeza awaiting him at the entrance of the palace with Sesshoumaru's guards standing around him growling, Sesshoumaru saw Sango and pulled her to him "Go to Kagome, she's in my study. 18 follow her" The girls nodded and walked upstairs

"Awe Sesshoumaru I never knew you were so protective over your women, how sweet" Freeza mused "Naraku wants the miko, give her up and even your life will be spared"

"Tell Naraku he will never have what belongs to me, she is my mate and will never be his"

"So you've followed your father then? Shame you had such potential too, you could have joined us" He sighed "Oh well, as long as I'm the one to kill you I don't really care" And with that he disappeared. Vegeta walked over to the Prince

"Sesshoumaru, my mate is also pregnant I do not want any harm to come to her or my child"

"I understand Vegeta, I am putting a barrier up around them. I will make sure the demon slayer is protected too and the children"

"You're going to use up too much power Sesshoumaru" Goku said as he walked over to them "We'll..." He was cut off by an agonising scream

"AHHHHH"

"That's 18" Vegeta gasped. They all ran to Sesshoumaru's study to find Kagome holding 18 on her lap who was holding her stomach "18 what's wrong" Vegeta kneeled beside her

"It's coming" She cried "The baby's coming"

"Vegeta pick up your mate and follow me, Gohan and Goku go get some midwives" They nodded. Vegeta picked up 18 and followed Sesshoumaru to what he guessed was a maternity room, he lay 18 on the bed and sat beside her. Kagome went into Sesshoumaru's arms and watched as the midwives came in and saw to 18

"Could we ask for all the men except the father to leave the room?" One of the midwives asked

"Certainly" Sesshoumaru nodded as he released Kagome "Let me know how it goes" He kissed her forehead and he, Inuyasha, Goku and Gohan left the room. Kagome sat the opposite side of Vegeta with Sango

"Hang in there 18, everything is going to be ok" She reassured

"Watch closely Kagome" 18 struggled "This will be you soon" Kagome bit her lip and grabbed her new friend's hand...

An hour later the baby was born and was in 18's arms "Congratulations" The midwife said "Its a boy"

"Awe" 18 cried happily "Vegeta, we've got a little boy" The males were allowed back in the room and Sesshoumaru stood behind Kagome and Goku stood behind Sango whilst Inuyasha and Gohan stood at the bottom of the bed "I like the name Trunks, what do you think?"

"I love it" He smiled and kissed her nose

"Hello Trunks" Kagome smiled as she tapped his nose "He looks like both of you"

"Thanks" They said in unison

"We'll leave you two alone" Sesshoumaru said. He then escorted everyone out of the room where they then went downstairs and into the living room, they all sat down and spoke with one another

"Wow it looks really painful" Kagome said "I don't think I will be able to take the pain" She shuddered

"You'll be fine Kagome" Sango reassured "You're strong"

"Thanks Sango" She hugged her friend "You always know what to say"

"Of course" She giggled. Kagome then released Sango and entwined her hand in Sesshoumaru's

"Sesshoumaru, when will you know what gender our pup will be?"

"In a weeks time I am assuming" He then quickly stood when a familiar scent came to his nose "Kagome go to the maternity ward now"

"Why?"

"We have company, take the demon slayer with you to 18 and tell Vegeta to join us down here"

"But Sesshoumaru I can fight, I am hardly pregnant as it is"

"I am not having you risk yours and the pup's life, just go where you'll be safe"

"Fine, but you better not go dying on me" She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, Inuyasha growled and folded his arms "Be safe" She then grabbed Sango, Shippo, Rin and Kirara and went to the maternity ward, as soon as they walked in Vegeta stood "Vegeta we have company, Sesshoumaru said for you to join him downstairs"

"Ok" He kissed 18's cheek "I'll see you after I promise" He then disappeared downstairs, Kagome then saw Sesshoumaru's barrier appear around the room and sighed

"Well I guess we'll never have any action now" She sat beside 18 and let her shoulders droop "Sesshoumaru, you better come back to me" She said out loud

"Sesshoumaru will Kagome" 18 smiled "He won't leave the woman he loves" They then heard the front door being broken down and fighting

"Oh no" Kagome began to cry "I can't live without him..." A few hours later the fighting was still going but the barrier fell "What?" Kagome went to the door and was relieved to find Sesshoumaru still alive "Then what could have caused the barrier to fall?" Sango ran up beside her

"Perhaps Sesshoumaru's energy is leaving him" Kagome then saw Ryūkotsusei knock Sesshoumaru's sword from his hands, knocked him to the floor and held his own sword to the Prince's throat

"Sesshoumaru..." She started to charge up her miko powers

"So Sesshoumaru, any last words before you die?" Ryūkotsusei asked with a smirk, Sesshoumaru just glared at him "Tell your father I said hi when you see him in the never world" He was about to strike him when he heard a scream

"NO" He looked up and found a pink light shoot through him and knock him to the ground, Kagome ran to her mate and wrapped her arms around him when he stood "Are you ok?"

"Kagome, get away from here. Why did you leave the barrier?"

"It fell"

"What?" He looked to the maternity ward and it was indeed barrier free "Damn it" He then retrieved his sword and neared Ryūkotsusei's form, he checked his pulse and went eye wide "Kagome" He turned to her "You killed him" He couldn't believe it, his pure and loving mate killed the very monster who gave him nightmares

"Sorry"

"Sorry?" He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately "You did a great thing" He then saw Inuyasha kill Majin Buu, Goku and Gohan kill Freeza and Vegeta kill Cell. He then then Naraku appear in front of him laughing holding Miroku

"MIROKU" Sango called

"Release him Naraku" Kagome snapped "Or you'll share the same fate as Ryūkotsusei"

"Now Kagome I'll make a better deal with you" He grinned "Give me the Shikon no Tama and I will free the monk"

"Don't do it Kagome" Miroku struggled "He won't free me no matter what"

"Silence monk" Naraku growled

"Naraku you will give me Miroku first, then I will give you the Shikon no Tama"

"How can I trust you Kagome?"

"I am miko, we never lie" Before Naraku could finish Inuyasha jumped up behind him and struck him down, Miroku quickly got out of his grip as Kagome purified the hanyou...

16 years later

Kagome, Sango and 18 were in the garden laughing as they watched their children tease each other "Goten" Sango scolded "Stop teasing Trunks"

"And Trunks stop teasing Goten" 18 added in the same tone

"Boys are trouble though" Kagome said as she looked over to her 5 year old son who was playing with an 22 year old Rin "Maru stop throwing stones at Jaken"

"But the toad called me a half breed" Maru stuck out his bottom lip

"He did what?" Kagome scowled at Jaken "Wait until Sesshoumaru hears imp" Suddenly a 16 year old girl with long black hair, amber eyes, fangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek and wore a blue fighting kimono stormed into the garden growling "What's wrong love?" Kagome asked. The teenager waited for Kagome to stand as she started shouting

"Dad, won't let me go out on a date" She folded her arms as she frowned

"Why did you ask your father for Jade? You could of asked me"

"Because Trunks and I were discussing a date when Vegeta came out and said that he'd only allow it if dad allowed it" As she said this Vegeta and Sesshoumaru entered the garden "It's not like we're going to have sex"

"Good, you're only 16" Sesshoumaru said

"I bet you and mom got together at my age and had sex"

"Times change Jade and your mother was more mature at your age" Jade huffed and turned her back on her father

"But dad, we wouldn't go far anyway" She looked at him pleadingly "And we'll come back home at the right time" Sesshoumaru shook his head "Awe but 18 has okayed it and Sango let's Goten go out on dates all of the time"

"Yes but they are men, they don't have youkai watching their every move in the forest. I have had a lot of youkai ask me for you hand in marriage and I have refused them all, if they are out one day where you are they'll jump you and take you"

"Awe come on Sesshoumaru, she's a kid. You can't keep them locked up forever" Inuyasha said as he, Miroku and Goku entered the garden

"Stay out of this Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru warned

"Please please please" Jade begged as she grabbed his kimono top "You'll be the best dad in the world"

"No" He said firmly. Jade turned away from him and sat beside Kagome who was now sitting

"Don't worry love" Kagome whispered into her ear "I'll talk to him later" Goku then kneeled behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist

"How's my expecting mother?"

"Tired" Sango frowned "You're lucky Gohan helps me around"

"Awe I'm sorry baby" He kissed her lips, Miroku hated Goku touching what he believed was his

"Daddy" Maru ran from Rin and Jaken to his father's arms "Jaken called me a half breed"

"Did he now?" Sesshoumaru blasted the imp which made him go flying into a wall

"Thank you daddy" Maru grinned. The pup then jumped into Kagome's arms and watched her eldest pounce on 18's son, she watched Trunks pin Jade to the floor as he lay over her. He then leaned down and caught her lips for the very first time, Kagome looked in awe until she felt Sesshoumaru's anger rise

"Oh crap" Kagome jumped up and caught her mate's hand "So Sesshou, umm...do you want another baby?" Goku saw Sesshoumaru's eyes turning crimson and smirked

"Yo Trunks" The teenager looked up "I got one word for you...RUN" Trunks saw Sesshoumaru's eyes and did just that

**THE END**

**Well I hope you liked it, please review. I know it was a little rushed towards the end but I have exams**


End file.
